


After Everything

by DaturaMoon



Series: Narcos [6]
Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos
Genre: F/M, Latina Reader, Reader request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: About: You and Javier have had feelings for eachother for a long time, but neither of you confess.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: Narcos [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919074
Kudos: 2





	After Everything

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A request from my limited tumblr requests series.

After.  
The weight of such a tiny word. You could feel it ache in your bones and the sound like an echo in your ears. After.  
Whenever you hear the word, you plummet back to that last moment with Javier at the airport.

...Flashback...

“Maybe, after all this,” you fiddled with the strap of your bag, not making eye contact. Still, you could feel his those brown eyes you adored burning into you, “we could-”  
You don’t finish the sentence. You feel silly, foolish, vulnerable. That’s what you get, you think, falling inlove with Peña of all people.  
It was a friendship, a rich one with hot nights in his arms and late breakfasts in bed. What after could there be? You were leaving Colombia for good, starting a new life and career in the states.  
Javier sighs. You know it’s not out of frustration, it’s because he doesn’t know what to say. Words weren’t always his strongpoint.  
And sometimes, not yours either.  
His warm hand moves over yours with a squeeze. You always loved his hands, how they could be both gentle and rough.  
You would miss those hands, their absence from your skin would be like a ghost, a shadow of the past and what could have been.  
The soft press of his lips against your forehead stop you from going down that train of thought. You had a long flight, there was plenty of time for that, later.  
When Javier pulls you into his arms, hugging you snug and tight, you let your eyes fall closed. You savor the moment.  
Though you left your thought unfinished, you knew in your heart Javier understood the phantom words. Whether or not he felt the same way, you could only guess.

...End of flashback...

Pacing the lobby, you keep looking up at the escalator for that familiar face. The knot in your stomach only grows tighter.  
You can’t recall the last time you were this nervous.  
You left Columbia a year ago. During that time, you and Javier kept in touch now and then through late night calls. Calls that lasted so long the sun would come up, and after every click your love for him grew more and more.  
That feeling that Javi was the one never left, never even calmed: it only raged and deepened down to your bones.  
But you were too afraid to confess such a thing aloud, especially to him. So you kept quiet and locked it away. But now, as you wait for him to appear, you feel that word on your tongue.  
Before your mind can spin further into the possibility of soulmates, he appears. That familiar smirk on his lips telling you he’s spotted you.  
Time blurs and morphs to some non-linear dream. Before you know it, you’re in his arms, his soft lips against your forehead.  
“I missed you.” He breaths into your hair. You hold him tighter.  
“I missed you more.”  
You move back slightly to take him in. He’s as handsome as ever and just a bit tired. You remove him shades, melting at the sight of his eyes.  
Javier moves his hands up to your face, cupping your cheeks.  
“I should have done this a long time ago.”  
“Yeah asshole, the invitation to visit has always been open.” You smirk and he playfully narrows his eyes.  
“You’re right,” he pulls you back into a hug, “Now that you got me, what do you want to do?”  
The words leave your lips before you fully think them through, your hands pressed flat against his back.  
“Of all the things we’ve done together, you’ve never taken me on a real date.”  
Shit. You freeze in his arms and hesitate. You just said that.  
You feel the light chuckle in his chest before it leaves his lips.  
“Right again,” he lowers his head until you look at him, “tell me where, we’ll go.”  
The way he smiles is enough to make you feel faint and want to kiss him at the same time. Keeping your cool, you nod and take his hand on yours.  
“Good, let’s get out of here.”

...

After dinner - Javier pov

Javier loved the way you looked at him, how he wished he could see himself through your eyes.  
Though he never told you, you were always his preferred partner. The preference went beyond sexual pleasure, with you everything was so - real, at times too real.  
When his heart got involved he tried to pull back, to create some distance. The brief time he did only made him crave you more.  
Time and time again he almost knocked on your door, drunk with a declaration on his lips. But each time, he talked himself out of it.  
When you left, he forced himself to see it as a sign. It wasn’t meant to be, nothing ever was, it was stupid of him to even entertain such an idea.  
Your absence only made his longing deeper. He’d sit up some nights thinking about all the times he could have told you, and all the times you almost said something but instead of using the chance he let it pass, or worse stayed silent.  
“Hey, where’d your go?” Your voice coaxes him out of his thoughts and into the room again. A small smile dances on his lips as you gaze at him, your chin on his chest.  
He shakes his head. “No where, I’m right here.”  
You do that thing, where your lips part but you don’t speak. Immediately followed by looking away. You want to say something.  
Javier grabs one of your hands and holds it. “What is it?” He asks softly.  
You don’t reply right away, you only observe him. After a moment you shift to your side and sit up, you hand still in his.  
When you speak again, your eyes stay fixed on your interlocked hands.  
“It’s been crazy, everything we saw and did in Colombia...when you were sent away, when you came back...when I left...” you trail off.  
The silence continues and he feels that little tinge of sadness. He can feel you shutting down.  
“Hey.” Javier cups your cheek, gently turning you to face him. Your eyes meet.  
No more missed chances.  
“After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?”  
Your lips fall open as surprise lights up your worried expression.  
Javier kisses you, his lips melting into yours as his heart beat so fast he feared it would bust through his chest.  
When the kiss breaks, your beautiful eyes gaze at him as you run yourself fingers through his hair.  
“Dammit, Peña, took you long enough!”  
You both laugh. You press your forehead to his.  
“You’re it Javi,” you purr against his lips, “you’re my person.”  
Javier wraps his arms around you, pulling you into his lap. He needs you closer.  
You’re glowing now and it makes his heart do that thing.  
Javier brushes your cheek with his thumb while holding your gaze, “I’m all yours.”


End file.
